This invention relates generally to illuminated artwork systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an artwork system including a plurality of stacked, substantially transparent panels having artwork images etched thereon, and means for selectively controlling illumination of the artwork images.
Artists often endeavor to keep abreast of changes in the world and reflect those changes in the art created and the modes of expression. In an environment of ever accelerating technological improvements and breakthroughs, artists have striven to adapt traditional forms of expression to available new technology.
Leadership in the application of modern technology to artistic creation and development has been found in the motion picture and television industries. Many of the spectacular special effects now routinely included in modern motion pictures were not possible only a few years ago. Further, adaptation of modern technological developments by artists can be found in virtually every modern theme park, in products available to the consumer, and in modern advertising methods.
Some artists have thought it to be desirable to provide a mechanism for creating a wall display having multi-dimensional characteristics. Such a display would preferably be capable of having its external appearance modified or varied, on command, to provide a novel mechanism through which the artist could express a particular thought or idea. Such a multi-dimensional display should be capable of presenting a striking visual image which would attract the attention of a viewer, and have meaningful application in the advertisement industry.
There exists, therefore, a need for a multi-dimensional display capable of being illuminated without the need of an exterior light source, which has great application to artists and the advertising industry. Such a display would preferably provide a means whereby an image or images could be etched into the display, and selective portions illuminated on command. Further, such a display is needed wherein the internal illumination of the image can be controlled in response to an input electrical signal, and the intensity of light illuminating any portion of the image closely controlled. Preferably the system would permit the color of the image to be varied to suit virtually any particular application, even if the internal light source is a white-light emitting lamp. Moreover, the artwork system must be of relatively simple construction, and economical to produce and operate. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.